


Untitled Book Lore

by Andimancan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andimancan/pseuds/Andimancan
Summary: Just some lore for an unfinished project I got tired of seeing in my docs. Enjoy!





	Untitled Book Lore

In the beginning, there was only light and dark. They lived side by side, but never together. They each ruled their own domains, meeting once every thousand millennia to discuss the happenings of their realms. Everything was at peace until the darkness grew greedy.

The darkness, a being called Forlade, challenged the light and they battled for centuries, neither winning nor losing. Angry and thirsty for power, Forlade made a mistake that would change the tide of battle forever.

Forlade knew that the light, a being called Atyx, had taken a mortal lover and gathered an army to attack. Atyx used much of his magic to stop the attack and managed to drive them away, saving the life of his lover. Injured and weakened of magic, he retreated. Seeing he was outnumbered and outmatched, he stored the last of his magic inside thirteen stones.

These magical stones were forged into totems and gifted to only the most worthy mortals, granting them magical abilities to help defeat Forlade and her forces of darkness. With the assistance of these magical warriors, Atyx was able to capture Forlade in a dimension empty of the universe and seal her in.

Weakened to near death, Atyx bid his lover goodbye and sank into the farthest corner of the universe to rest. The holders of the totems fought Forlade's minions for centuries, preventing her reemergence, passing them down from parent to child, hoping that the darkness will be defeated once and for all so the world could live in peace once again.

Deep in their minds, though, they knew Atyx was too weak to seal Forlade away forever. With each passing day, she grew stronger and the seal weaker. They knew this, they knew what Forlade would do when she was released, they knew she would wreak havoc upon the universe and turn it all to hell. But that didn't stop their hope.


End file.
